Spectronizer
Just Dance 2016'' (Ubisoft Club) 舞力全开：活力派 |artist = Sentai Express (ft. Reni Mimura) |year = 2011 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 each |mode = Dance Crew |pc = Pink/Red/Yellow/Blue |gc = Blue/Red/Yellow/Pink |lc = Red (Remake) |dg = / / / |pictos = 62 (JD3) 66 (JDW2/Remake) |nowc = SpectronizerQUAT |perf = Natsuko Ferguson (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) Mehdi Kerkouche (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4)}} "Spectronizer" 'by ''Sentai Express is featured on , , (as a Ubisoft Club Unlockable), , and 舞力全开：活力派. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers seem to be teenagers, and since they're superheroes, they have suits that match their color scheme. P1 '''P1 is a woman with blue hair. She is wearing a pink jacket under a black dress. She has a blue tie, blue shoes, and a blue headband. P2 P2, a man with black hair, is wearing a black and red shirt with red pants and black shoes. He seems to be the group's leader. P3 P3 is a representation of a stereotypical nerd, with black hair. He wears a yellow vest over a black shirt and black pants. He also wears a pair of glasses and a pair of yellow shoes. P4 P4 is a man with black hair. He wears a blue shirt and blue pants, blue shoes and a blue hat, as well as an unbuttoned vest. Spectronizerquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Spectronizerquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Spectronizerquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Spectronizerquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Background They're dancing in front of a pink 2D city full of skyscrapers and cliffs. It almost looks like blueprints/drawings. A giant robot and a monster can be seen attacking. During the bridge, an iron spaceship comes from above and creates five lights, which lights have the same colours as the coaches' suits and follow their arm moves. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: * '''Gold Move 1: ''(done from left to right, starting with P1)'' ** P1: Do peace signs with your hands. ** 'P2: '''Put your arms in a mirrored "L." ** '''P3: '''Pull down your right arm slowly on the side. ** '''P4: '''Bend your right leg and put the left in front while putting your right hand behind. * '''Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4: '''Swing your arms in the air and put the left hand on your back and then directly swing your arms again and put your right hand on your back. Spectronizergmp2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Spectronizergmp3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Spectronizergm234.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 & P4) Gold Move 2 (P2 & P3) Gold Moves 3 & 4 (All) Spectronizergmp4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Spectronizergmp1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Spectronizer GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) ''In-game Spectronizer GM2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) In-game Spectronizer GM3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P4) Gold Move 2 (P2 and P3) Gold Moves 3 and 4 (All) In-game Spectronizer GM4.gif|Gold Move 2 (P4) In-game Spectronizer GM5.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) In-game Trivia *This is the first Japanese song to make an appearance in the main series. It is followed by ''Chiwawa''. Coincidentally, both songs are performed by Reni Mimura and Tom Salta together. ** It is also Tom Salta's second song; it is preceded by Dagomba and followed by Drop the Mambo and Chiwawa. *This is the first song by Sentai Express in the series; it is followed by Nitro Bot. **Both this song and Nitro Bot appear in a total of four games each. *This is one of few songs out of the entire series (this is the second time) to have a dance crew where three coaches are of the same gender, and one person is from a different gender. The others in the same game are I Was Made For Lovin' You and possibly Night Boat To Cairo. *This is the first Dance Crew routine to be a Ubisoft Club-Unlockable. *On both the original and remade versions of the song icon, P2 and P3's positions are flipped. * The 4th dancer makes an appearance in the background of Fine China in Just Dance 2014. Also in Just Dance 2014, a dancer (known to be the Extreme version of Fine China) makes a resemblance of the 4th dancer. * Based off the name and the dance, this song is mainly referencing the Super Sentai series, which at the point of its release was in its 35th anniversary season, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. ** Additionally, the song sounds similar to the opening of Choudenshi Bioman, a Super Sentai season that was very popular in France in the 1980s. Therefore, it's very likely that the developers intended on referencing a show from their childhood. *In Just Dance Now, all of the dancers are slightly pinker in color. *In ''Just Dance: Vitality School'', the Gold Move effect never appears. Gallery SPECS.png|''Spectronizer'' spectronizerquat.jpg|''Spectronizer'' (Remake) SpectronizerMenu.png|''Spectronizer'' on the Just Dance 3 menu spectronizerquat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Spectronizer Menu.gif|''Spectronizer'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Spectronizerquat cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover 61.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 asdds.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20061.png|Golden avatar 30061.png|Diamond avatar Spectandfine.png|P4's appearance in Fine China Spectronizer.png|Pictograms drhjh,u,g.jpg agggr.dh.jpg Spectronizer.jpg Videos Just Dance 3 Spectronizer, Sentai Express (Dance creew) 5* Just Dance Now - Spectronizer - Sentai Express - 4* Stars Spectronizer - Just Dance 2016 (7th-Gen) Just Dance 2016 - Spectronizer - 5 stars 舞力全开：活力派 (Just Dance Vitality School) - Spectronizer References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Remade Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派